starschoolneworderfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurelia
Internal Structure Core Aurelia’s inner core is a giant Aetherium creation crystal. The Creation Crystal provides the planet with a permanent heat source; the inner core is between 8,500 and 10,000 Kelvin. Because the outer core is liquid the inner core is not rigidly connected to the surface and rotates about one minute faster than the surface. The Inner core is mainly Monotanium and Iron with large veins of Aetherium crystal, The Aetherium veins are about 80 to 90% pure, allowing massive amounts of energy to be unleashed. The Outer core is composed of Liquid Iron, Nickel, and other trace elements; this portion undergoes convection, and generates a magnetic field around the planet. The Convective Currents within the outer core undergo frequent disruptions, these causes a lot of turbulence within the lower mantle and outer core. The outer core has a temperature ranging from 6,000 to 8,400 Kelvin, becoming progressively hotter closer to the inner core. Mantle The Aurelian mantle is composed mainly of Silicon, Magnesium, Monotanium, Aluminum, Nickel, Iron, and hundreds of other elements. The Mantle is separated into three distinct parts, the outer, the mid, and the inner. The inner mantle is composed of mainly nickel and other metals, it is very plastic and malleable, but more rigid then the outer core. Because of the frequent disruptions of the outer core, the lower mantle has regions that differ in temperature and elasticity. Although not the dominate element Monotanium plays a key role in the structure of the lower mantle, it is spread throughout the mantle into vein like structures, within the lower mantle these veins send large spike like projections into the outer core. These spikes can be nearly 100km long and 80 km wide. The Monotanium is in an ultra-rare low density form, the reason is unknown. The Monotanium has a high melting temperature and because of this it does not move like the rest of the inner mantle. The Veins control the inner mantles movement. The mid mantle is much more rigid then the inner mantle. The transition between the mid and inner mantle is very broad, and not well defined. The mid mantle is prone to large and somewhat violent quakes caused by the movement of the lower mantle; these quakes normally occur near the veins of Monotanium and can be up to 7.5 on the Richter scale. Although this region is not as elastic it undergoes convection with the inner mantle. Martial from the inner mantle warms and rises into the mid mantle, it then cools and sinks back down to the inner mantle, this action also causes a redundant magnetic field. The outer mantle is shaped by the movements occurring in the mid and lower mantle, the outermost portion of the outer mantle is nearly as elastic as the inner mantle. The Innermost portion of the outer mantle is rigid and has rich veins of Monotanium; the Monotanium is very fragile and cracks here very easily. The Monotanium Veins that permeate the mantle undergo a life cycle of several million years. They begin life at the core-mantle boundary, Monotanium fragments that have been brought down by the convective currents enter the boundary and become hot enough to fuse together to form a new vein, as the currents move upward they slowly drag the Monotanium veins upward, as the rise upward more Monotanium will fuse to the bottom, as they rise they become brittle as they cool, during the quakes they are cracked, by the time they reach the outer mantle, they come apart, the fragments get caught within the downward currents, as they move downward they are broken into smaller pieces, by the time they reach the core-mantle boundary they are between 1cm and 1m and can restart there lifecycle. Surface The Aurelian Crust is composed of entirely crystallized material, mainly silica. The lower portions of the crust contain large cave systems; although most of these cave’s callings have collapsed inward. These caves host a subsurface environment. Portions of the crust have been degraded into crystallized regolith. Because some of the deeper younger caves lack light from the surface they are lit exclusively by Sunstones, these sunstones are actually a bioluminescent life form simmer to coral, they glow on the day side of the planet and sparkle on the night side, these ‘sunstones’ also breakdown the cave ceilings until they cave-in. The upper 20 meters is composed of large boulders of quartz, crystal dirt and crystal sand. The surface is also covered with a superficial layer of dust that originates from space, this dust is composed mainly of Silicon, Aluminum, Carbon, Monotanium, Lithium, Iron, and other Trace elements, and this dust is sometimes called the Dirty crust. The average acceleration towards Aurelia’s surface is 12.24m/s2, or 1.25 times earth’s surface gravity. Tectonic Plates Aurelia’s surface is fractured into 47 relatively large tectonic plates, and dozens of smaller plates. Aurelia is a tectonically overactive planet, on average seventeen thousand quakes are recorded on Aurelia’s surface every day. Heat The Creation crystal in Aurelia’s core releases massive amounts of energy, driving an endless cycle of geological activity. About 10% of Aurelia’s internal heat is caused by radioactive decay, another 1.3% is heat left over from Aurelia’s formation and 88.7% from the Creation Crystal Hydrosphere Aurelia once had a highly complex hydrosphere, however about two billion years ago the water began to evaporate and freeze. Today Aurelia’s once vast oceans have been replaced by enormous polar icecaps and the Annycitic Sea, a vast gelatinous superorganism that inhabits Aurelia’s subsurface environment. The main bodies of water on Aurelia’s surface are the Northern polar icecap, known as Vendaris Andenius, the Sothern ice cap known as Endurnis Andenius, the snow caps at the tips of mountains, and small lakes and rivers. Most of Aurelia’s water is stored in three locations, the icecaps around the poles and on the peaks of mountains, the atmosphere, and the bodies of lifeforms. About 90% of the liquid water on Aurelia is contained within the bodies of living organisms, primarily the Annycitic seas, a vast gelatinous superorganism that inhabits Aurelia’s subsurface environment. Run off form the icecaps and precipitation makes up the other 10%. Nearly all of the liquid water on Aurelia is contained within the bodies of living things, with the remaining amounts of water existing as runoff from rain and Almost all of Aurelia’s liquid water is contain within the vast underground caves, and is stored within the Annycitic seas. The Atmospheric concentration of water is stored within the Clouds, which then produce rain when the water vapor condenses. Atmosphere The Atmosphere of Aurelia is mainly composed of Nitrogen, Oxygen, and Argon gas with about 12% belonging to other chemicals. The atmosphere is also saturated with Tetryons which are generated in Aurelia’s core, although the concentration is damaging to most unshielded lifeforms, it is completely harmless to Aurelian life, which has adapted to the radiation. Hydrosphere Almost all of Aurelia’s liquid water is contain within the vast underground caves, and is stored within the Endomatic seas. The Atmospheric concentration of water is stored within the Clouds, which then produce rain when the water vapor condenses. Troposphere The Troposphere is the lowest portion of the Aurelian atmosphere; it contains the majority of the mass of the atmosphere and nearly all of its water vapor and aerosols. The depth of Aurelia's troposphere is 21 kilometers in the tropical regions and 7 kilometers at the poles. The lowest portion of the troposphere, where friction with the planetary crust influences air flow is called the planetary boundary layer. This layer is typically a few hundred meters to 2.1 kilometers deep depending on the landform and time of day. The border between the troposphere and stratosphere is called the tropopause and is a temperature inversion. Within the troposphere turbulent mixing plays an important role in the tropospheric structure and behavior. Most phenomena associated with the day-to-day weather on Aurelia occur within the troposphere. The chemical composition of the troposphere is essentially uniform, with the notable exception of water vapor. The Source of water vapor is at the surface through the processes of evaporation and transpiration. In addition the temperature of the troposphere decreases with height, and saturation vapor pressure decreases strongly as temperature drops, so the amount of water vapor that can exist in the atmosphere decreases strongly with height. The Aurelian troposphere is saturated with tetryons originating within the planet's core; the highest concentrations are located at the lowest altitudes, with concentrations deceasing as you approach the Aethersphere. Weather and Climate Atmosphere circulation in Aurelia’s lower atmosphere is mainly governed by circulation bands called Rahdin winds in the regions below 30° latitude and Xanden winds which blow between 30° and 60°. The currents within the subterranean biological oceans are also an important factor in determining climate and whether patterns, particularly the currents that distribute heat energy from the equator to the polar zones. Water vapor generated through surface evaporation is transported is transported by circulatory patterns in the atmosphere. When conditions permit an uplift of warm humid air, this water condenses and settles to the surface as precipitation. Most of the water is then transported to lower elevations by river systems and then normally deposited into the Endomatic seas where it is absorbed by the Endomatic cells, where it is then allowed to circulate and eventually start the process over. This water cycle is a vital mechanism for supporting Aurelian life, and is a primary factor in the erosion of surface features over geological periods. Precipitation patters vary widely, ranging from up to a dozen meters per year to less than a millimeter. Atmospheric circulation, temperature difference and topological features determine the average precipitation that falls in a given area. The amount of energy reaching Aurelia decreases with increasing latitude. At higher latitudes the starlight reaches the surface at lower angles and must pass through thicker columns of the atmosphere, and as a result the average annual air temperature at surface level decreases by about 0.5°C per degree of latitude away from the equator. Aurelia can be subdivided into specific latitudinal belts of approximately homogeneous climate, ranging from the equator to the polar regions, these are the equatorial, subequatorial, temperate and polar climates. Climates can be further subdivided into regions characterized by fairly uniform air masses. The Climate of the subterranean caverns usually does not differ much from the surface, the main difference is that the subterranean is not as dependent on starlight as the surface, however the caverns containing Endomatic bodies tend to be more humid than the on the surface. Stratosphere The Aurelian stratosphere is the second major layer in Aurelia's atmosphere, just above the troposphere and below the aethersphere. It is stratified in temperature, with warmer layers higher up and cooler layers farther down, in contrast with the troposphere which is cooler higher up and warmer farther down. The border between these two layers is the tropopause where the temperature inversion begins. The stratosphere is situated between 9 and 45 kilometers at the tropics, while at the poles it starts at about 8 kilometers. The Stratosphere is layered in temperature because it is heated by both the ozone layer and the aethersphere. The ozone layer is heated by absorption of ultraviolet radiation from the Ikarian Sun. Within this layer temperature increases as altitude increases, the top of the stratosphere has a temperature of about 276 K. This top is called the stratopause, above which the temperature peaks at 2,170 K and then decreases with height again. The vertical stratification, with warmer layers above and cooler layers below, makes the stratosphere dynamically stable: there is no regular convection and associated turbulence in this part of the atmosphere. The Heating is caused by both the ozone layer and Aethersphere. Most of the Ozone molecules within Aurelia's atmosphere are located within the stratosphere, the high energy ultraviolet light interacts with the ozone and cause the temperature to increase. The stratosphere is home to simplistic airborne organisms, many of which feed off of oxygen and ultraviolet light and produce ozone. Aethersphere The Aethersphere is a unique atmospheric layer is situated between 47 km and 49 kilometers, which is between Aurelia's Stratosphere and Mesosphere. This layer is saturated with radiogenic particles, Subnucleonic radiation and Tetryons. The boundary between the Aethersphere and stratosphere is a region where the temperature increases almost instantly to 2,170 K, above which temperature begins to decreases again. Within the Aethersphere tetryon concentration continues to gradually drop off until at about 48 kilometers where it blends seamlessly into the background radiation. The Radiogenic particles and Subnucleonic radiation move and flow chaotically within the Aethersphere. These movements generate large amounts of energy which is then dissipated in a manner akin to lightning. These lightning bolts are composed of highly coherent strands of subnucleonic radiation. The aether sphere has a small contribution to airglow. The Aethersphere also acts as a sort of protective barrier around the planet, reflecting most forms of stellar and cosmic radiation, and acting as a kinetic barrier (that is objects with relatively high kinetic energy will react with the Aethersphere as if it was a solid object, while an object with relatively low kinetic energy will pass straight through). The barrier interacts with things moving outward from the surface. The Aethersphere prevents most forms of deadly radiation from reaching Aurelia’s surface, but In return it also emits radiogenic particles and Subnucleonic radiation, all of which act in the same manner as the stellar and cosmic radiation. Mesosphere Aurelia’s mesosphere begins at the edge of the Aethersphere and extends upwards to a maximum height of kilometers km. The mesosphere is separated into non-uniform layers composed of different chemical compounds, separated by their different molecular masses. Within the mesosphere temperature decreases with altitude, this is due to decreasing stellar heating and increasing cooling by CO2 radiative emissions. The top of the mesosphere, the mesopause, is the coldest place on Aurelia, with a temperature averaging 168K or about -105°c. The main dynamical features in the Aurelian mesosphere are the atmosphere tides, internal atmospheric gravity waves, and planetary waves. Most of these waves originate in the troposphere a lower stratosphere, and propagate upward into the aethersphere, and then propagate into the mesosphere. Within the mesosphere gravity wave amplitude becomes so large that the waves become unstable and dissipate. This dissipation deposits momentum into the mesosphere and drives the global circulation of the mesosphere. Noctilucent, and upper atmospheric Endar clouds are located in the mesosphere. Upper atmospheric Endar clouds are large clouds like structure which are composed of large masses of tetryon enriched gasses, these structures normally only exist for a few hours. Thermosphere The Thermosphere is the thickest layer of Aurelia’s atmosphere, and is situate above the mesosphere and below the exosphere. Within this layer ultraviolet radiation causes ionization of atomic gasses. The thermosphere begins at about 90 kilometers above Aurelia’s surface; at these altitudes the residual atmosphere gases form strata according to molecular mass. Temperatures within the thermosphere increase with altitude due to absorption of highly energetic stellar radiation by the small amounts of residual oxygen still present. Temperatures are highly dependent on stellar radiation and can raise temperature to an average of 1,600°c. Radiation causes atmosphere particles in this layer to become electrically charged, forming an ionosphere, enabling radio waves to bounce off and be received beyond the horizon. The highly diluted gas in the thermosphere can reach 2,500°c during the day. Even though the temperature is so high, the thermosphere does not feel warm because it is so near a vacuum that there is not enough contact with the few atoms of gas to transfer sufficient heat. The dynamics of the lower thermosphere are dominated by atmosphere tides, which are driven in part, by the very significant diurnal heating. The atmospheric tides dissipate above this level since molecular concentrations do not support the coherent motion needed for fluid flow. Aurora’s occur within the Thermosphere. Exosphere The exosphere is the uppermost layer of Aurelia’s atmosphere, the exosphere has very low density and as such there are relatively few collisions between the atoms and molecules that compose it. The main gases composing the exosphere are hydrogen and helium, and some carbon dioxide, and atomic oxygen near the exobase. The exosphere is the last atmospheric layer before outer space, and there is no clear boundary between the two. The lower boundary of the exosphere, known as the thermopause or exobase ranges from 300 to 600 kilometers above Aurelia’s surface depending on stellar activity. The exobase is typically defined as the height above which there are very few atomic collisions between particles, and the height above which constituent atoms are on purely ballistic trajectories. The currently defined boundary between the exosphere and outer space is about 2,000 kilometers above Aurelia’s surface, however the upper boundary of the exosphere is theoretically defined as an altitude of about 200,000 kilometers, well beyond the orbit of Aurelia’s largest moon, Kor, and approaching the orbit of Denub, after which radiation pressure on the atomic gasses exceeds the gravitational pull of Aurelia. The exosphere is observable from space as the geocorona, which extends to a minimum distance of 160,000 kilometers from Aurelia’s surface. The Exosphere is the transitional region between the Aurelian atmosphere and interplanetary space. Magnetic Field The Aurelian Magnetic field is shaped roughly as a magnetic dipole with the poles currently located at near the planets geographic poles. The Magnetic felid is generated within Aurelia’s molten conducting metals within the outer core, and is subject to the cores turbulence. Aurelia’s magnetic field undergoes sever disturbances. The magnetic field is subject to extreme turbulence, over the period of days to months temporary features form, ranging from multiple temporary magnetic poles, to massive magnetic holes. The Field Forms the magnetosphere which deflects particles from stellar wind, The Star-ward edge of the bow shock is located about 125000km from the Aurelia’s surface. The Collision between the magnetic field and solar wind forms radiation belts, tours shaped regions of energetic particle. When the plasma enters Aurelia’s atmosphere at the magnetic poles it forms aurora. The Magnetic Field of Kor is dependent on Aurelia’s magnetic field. Orbit and Rotation Aurelia has an orbital period of exactly 26 hours 3 minutes, time period is called the Aurelian day or Aruay. Aurelia has an orbital period of 344 Days 112 minutes and 47.712 seconds or exactly 317 rotations. Aurelia orbits at an average distance of 69,123,000 kilometers from the Ikarian sun. Axis tilt and seasons Aurelia has an axis tilt of 29.47°, because of this tilt Aurelia Experiences four Seasons, winter, spring, summer and fall. Satellites Kor Kor is a natural satellite of Aurelia; it is tidally locked to Aurelia. Kor’s Magnetic field is shaped roughly as a magnetic dipole with the poles located at Kor’s closest and farthest axis, that is, one magnetic pole always point toward Aurelia, and the other pointed away. The gravitational bulge caused by Aurelia causes Kor’s Annycite seas to flow toward the Aurelia. Aurelia’s Annycite seas are also affected but tidal forces, causing what is called the red tide, the red tide is the most prominent of all the tides. De’nub De’nub is a natural satellite of Aurelia; it is also tidally locked to Aurelia. De’nub’s magnetic field touches Aurelia’s twice every orbit, upon touching, the two fields will trade material. Because of Aurelia and Kor, De’nub experiences tides, the Main tide is caused by Aurelia, and the weak tide is caused by Kor, the two tides generally move toward the object that causes them. De’nub causes the green tide, it is very weak, but triggers the Green Migration. Ahroun Ahroun is a natural satellite of Aurelia, like Kor and De’nub it also is tidally locked. Because of the gravitational interactions with Aurelia, Kor, and De’nub the Rotational axis of Ahroun tilts wildly thought the year, the tilt ranges between 4 and 67. This variation causes unusual tides that always flow toward the Other Objects, due to the changing axis the seasonal tides flow in a circle. Ahroun’s tide which is called the blue tide is negligible, and is hardly detectable when compared to the Red and Green tides. Planetary Rings The Nacene constructed billions of extremely small Sattlites that exist in high orbit around Aurelia; they take on the form of a fuzzy halo around Aurelia. These satellites are capable of destroying any invading vessel with chronotron disruptors. These rings are self-regenerating and are equipped with multiple chronotron disruptors, and are capable of generating both a dampening field and a defensive field. These rings are controlled by several small space stations in low orbit around Aurelia. Habitability Biosphere The planet Aurelia is home to Eight hundred forty Seven billon native species, nearly one hundred twenty billion of them are simple organisms, many of them are not even multicellular, but the remaining number are complex organisms. All species that originate from the Aurelia Biozone are designated with the prefix Aurelius. All life on Kor, Denub, and Ahroun originated on Aurelia, and are consequently considered to be part of the Aurelian Biozone. Class Category:Places Category:Class M Category:Class A Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class G Category:Class L Category:Class D Category:Class E Category:Class F Category:Class H Category:Class K